Introduction
by Caongo Danny Daniel
Summary: This is an introduction to give you all the idea of what im going to be writing about and why, please read all of what it says in order for you to understand of what im going to be doing, please also read the Authors note at the bottom of the page, note that if you have anything to say im all ears, the first chapter is coming in a few days. Thank you.


THE INTRODUCTION

A story about myself and crossover fictional stories

By Daniel cañongo cielo

Have you ever felt has if you were different, like you see everyone around you smiling with someone either a best friend or a couple, you see them and you wish to have it too.

But even so the people around see you, wave at you, say hi, tells you how you been but barely even listens or watches you or stays with you.

By time goes by, you grow up but nothing seems to change, you grow to hope to see things differently and changes in your life to happen very soon, you hope to see that things change when you move to a different place or school, but when actually it's _**the same lame old story**._

Then you know how it was for this Human, who was born and raise like a normal boy, he enjoyed his life to the fullest and had fun with his friends and family, he went to school and made wonderful friends, he was happy.

But as time went by he notice something was different, the kids started to ignore him, they weren't willing to play with him nor did the teachers actually cared about that, he went back home to see his parents full of pride but in their faces was only happiness to themselves, they cook him dinner and he couldn't wait, they all sit down but only talked about work and bills and their own happy stories, he talked to them and they listened but they didn't understand at all.

As time went by, the little boy was sad, he saw all the kids running around laughing with each other, he saw his friends and ask if he could play with them, they said "sure", but as long as they played they didn't involve the little boy.

The boy kept on going until a new year arrived and he was going to start a new story, he hoped that it would be better and different. And at a point it was, people talked to him, asked him if he could join, asked him for help. He was once again happy.

But as time went by things started to change once again, kids started to ignore him, not treat him as he was, and his parents didn't understand his situation.

The boy was depressed and exhausted, all he wanted was a friend.

Until one day he realize something on TV, he was watching a program and saw that a boy had a similar situation has his, he was lonely and depressed, so he made up his own friends,(imaginary friends) the boy thought to himself, "why not do the same thing", once the boy made his mind he made up his own imaginary friends and since he was just a six year old boy, his imaginary friends were just wild thing like talking animals or aliens or friendly monsters and since he was kid everybody thought that it was normal to let out his imagination.

However as time went by he grew much older and still hasn't moved on from his imaginary friends, until a point in where people started to get creped out by him, the boy soon realized it and stopped causing big scenes in the streets but it wasn't working to well.

As the years pass, the boy hit puberty and started a new page in his life, he knew having imaginary friends was weird but didn't want to let them go, as he grew his imaginary friends did as well, they were no longer wacky goofy friends, when he discovered video game characters, Anime Characters, Manga characters, he decided to make them as his imaginary friends, he would talked to them when he was playing them, watching them or reading them but people just saw him talking to himself, but the boy didn't care it was just his own way of talking to someone who listens and understands him.

Years passed and the boy has grown to be 16 years old, and he was still talking to his friends, his so called imaginary friends were:** Sonic the hedgehog, Hatsune Miku, Ryuko Matoi(Kill la KiLL), Sally Acorn and Nicole the lynx(Sonic the hedgehog) and others.**

But even though he talked to them he felt like he wasn't close to them, so he made up his own character and he called him **Danny the wolf**.

The boy created him with powers and a sword with what he watched such as: Chaos control and a blue sword from light. After that he decided to work on something new, he thought to himself, "if I can make an awesome oc character, why not create my own story with my own character" the problem was, will others like it?, there's is only one way to find out.

* * *

Authers note

Hello Everyone, my Name is Daniel Cañongo cielo or Danny for short, I am a huge Fan of a video game character called Sonic the hedgehog, and other Anime characters, the reason why I have written this, is to get you an idea of what I'm going to be doing using the following characters, some of them might be involved other might not, I hope to leave a good impression of what I'm going to be writing to unleash my imagination, the stories are going to be involving me as well talking and interacting with the characters, I hope you all can understand that, I'm new into doing this type of things and I hope not to cause any trouble, the first chapter(Light and Darkness), will be coming soon, if you wish to say anything, either its criticism or complement I'll be happy to hear what you haft to say . Thank you.


End file.
